


Found

by Lynell



Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynell/pseuds/Lynell
Summary: After being sent to a place he really didn't want to see again Legend withdraws from the others, and slowly he finds his way back to them.
Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Found

“Someday.” Blue eyes were fixed to the task of taking a whetstone across a blade smoothing out the knicks and chipped steel. 

“Somewhere.” A strand of blonde and pink hair blocked his face from view of his companions, blocked him from seeing more than the flickering of the fire and whispers of conversation.

“Somehow.” It had been a very… stressful few weeks. For him. The portal had led them to a place of bad memories. A dead island from his past. He had known it was a risk when he had found himself in a new time. But the pain of seeing the village, abandoned- desolate… so lifeless, as he knew it had been in those last hours. The forests void of mobs. Just an empty shell of what it had been in memory.

“I’ll love again.” Whetstone drew across the blade again and he lifted it to check the side. His companions knew it had broken something inside of him to be there. He could hear it in their whispers- see it in their eyes when they looked at him.

“I just need to find someone.” He turned the blade over and began work on the other side of it, smoothing out the knicks and chips, sharpening it as best he could right now. He knew they wanted to help him- wanted to do something to make it easier on him. He had turned them all down. He needed space, he needed to not feel like a caged rabbit being poked at. He needed…

“Someone who treats me better.” A flash of blue made him glance up and he followed the trail of the Commander’s long scarf up to his golden hair. He had just approached the fire- arms spread wide and a beaming smile on his lip as he spoke. It got a laugh out of most of the group.

“Someone who wants me around.” His eyes moved from Warrior to those nearest, the sailor, his hair windswept and a laugh lighting up his face. Then the blacksmith, lips twitched upwards in his amusement as he responded to War’s comment.

“Someday,” the wanderer was as usual leaning back on one arm, lounging in the grass and used his free hand to make a vague gesture as he responded to Four’s words. 

“Somewhere,” The Skyloftian to lean forwards, pausing in his carving as he listened intently, his small ears twitching as he absorbed each word. Next to him Twilight rolled his eyes, smiling fondly and shook his head making a comment of his own.

“Somehow,” The chef took his wooden spoon from the pot he was stirring and pointed it to Hyrile, adding his own response to the conversation, his long hair loose from it’s usual ponytail and getting blown in front of his face by the wind.

“I’m going to feel found.” There was a laugh from all those participating in the conversation and more input was added, more talking, more general amusement. Legend felt so detached… yet…

“Today.” He met the gaze of the last of them, their unspoken leader. Involved in the general conversation but apart from it. He could see it there. All that he’s been avoiding. All that he’s been pushing aside. See that… there was hope.

“Right here.” He stored his whetstone away and put his sword back in its sheath. Noticing the slight twitch of Time’s lips, hinting at his smile before he nodded to the others, an invite to join.

“Right now.” Legend pushed himself to his feet, listening to the conversation, thinking of everything he’s learned since being brought to these people. All the experiences they shared, the similar experiences. Similar stories.

“I already feel found.” He feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and War’s joking tone as he’s brought in to have his hair messed up. Legend pushes away from the taller and immediately works to right his hair as his eyes fix to the Commander and listening to his laugh. His eyes moved slowly over all the others, some working to catch him up to speed on the conversation, others talking amongst themselves.

_Today.  
Right here.  
Right now.  
I already feel found. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song and a dear friend.
> 
> Song: Found by Sarah Stiles and Zach Callison


End file.
